


When John and Mary ship Sherlolly

by The_invisible_girl05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_invisible_girl05/pseuds/The_invisible_girl05
Summary: One-shot based on fanart
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 15





	When John and Mary ship Sherlolly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and now decided to publish it. Have fun with it:)

Sherlock and John went through the door of the cafeteria from the hospital while Sherlock complained about a ridiculous easy case, which a 30 years old woman has sent to him. He already had solved it after he had read it for the first time. Sometimes he really did not know how stupid some people are.

Just at the moment he saw a colourful, striped pullower flashing up in the crowd., 'Could that be, but didn't she said that she was on holiday for at least in more week.' Sherlock thaught. But after he also saw her browned hair ponytail, it was clear for Sherlock.

Molly Hooper decided to come back earlier from her holiday in Sweden. 

Sherlock cleared his throat and tried to continue his monologe about the stupidity of people. It was much harder than it should be. Somehow he didn't manage to build an easy sentence. 

John looked at him "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, it's just.." Why was it suddenly so hard to speak?

John followed my direction of view and started to grin as he saw Molly talking to Mary. 

"What?" Sherlock asked annoyed. "No, no, nothing. Everything's great." John answered with the same wide,  
dumb grin in his face. Sherlock rolled his eyes and was just about tos sat down on the next free chair as John suggested to go over to Mary ans Molly and eat with them. Sherlock was horrified, but he had to agree, everything else would be strange. 

John and Mary were a couple, of course John wanted to spend his break with her. But why did Mary has to be friends with Molly Hoooer? And why did he has to wear his pink socks of all today? And why did that even bother him? 

Because Sherlock had no choice, he followed John to the table where Mary and Molly were sitting. 

The whole meal was horrible. While John and Mary were talking about their day, Sherlock just stared at his plate and tried to get his red cheeks under control. What, of course, didn't work out. 

After he had finished his food, he quickly ran over to the toilet and finally managed to look normal with a few splashes of cold water. 

Outside of the toilet, John was waiting for him and the two went over to the exit of the hospital. Unfortunately they had to pass the woman's bathroom where Molly and Mary just came out. 

Right in the moment they passed them, John tripped Sherlock his foot and Sherlock realized that he was falling in Molly's direction. Molly was also pushed in Sherlock's direction and both of them stumbled upon each other. 

Suddenly Molly's face was right in front of Sherlock's and he could see her golden freckles in her brown eyes. Than Sherlock felt something soft on his mouth and realizing what just did happen, he jumped back. 

Molly had a really surprised and red face. Sherlock stared at John who was just claping Marys hand. Bith of them had a really dumb grin on their face. 

Sherlock again looked over at Molly, her face expression didn't has change.

Angrily he took John's hand and tugged him out if the hospital and pushed him in a free cab. "What the hell was that?" he asked him angrily


End file.
